JikkoHei 3-45181published by the Japanese Patent Office in 1991 discloses a sensor which detects the cetane number of the light oil which is the fuel of a diesel engine based on fuel viscosity, and controls the fuel injection timing of the diesel engine according to the cetane number. This prior art technique states that the cetane number becomes higher, the higher is the viscosity of the light oil.